Girl Meets FBI
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Riley leaves, but why?
1. Chapter 1

No One's P.O.V.

Years ago Riley Matthews was abandoned by her best friends. After that she never trusted anyone. After that she never looked back.

Riley's P.O.V. (10 years in the past when she was 16.)

Today is a perfect day. Nothing in the world could possibly ruin my mood. I decided to go with a subtle look for today. I pick out a black tank top with gray and black striped leggings. I straighten my hair and put on some light makeup. I walk out to see my wonderful family sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Riley. Would you like some breakfast?" My mother asked.

"No thanks, mom. Maya will be here any minute." I say as I slip on my cheer team jacket and I tie up my white converse. I sit there and wait for Maya, but she didn't show up. I shrug and walk to school myself. Once I get to school, I see Farkle by his locker.

"Farkle, have you seen Maya?" I ask him. He looks at me, then closes his locker door and walks away.

"Farkle?!" I exclaim down the hall. Suddenly Zay was walking down the stairs with a group of people.

"Yeah. Riley Matthews is way too happy. She is also really clingy. Maya, Farkle, Lucas and myself, were talking about how we were in middle school. We were all wondering the same thing. Why on earth were we friends with her?" Zay explains and the group laughs. I get a feeling of betrayal. I look and I see Maya talking to Missy Bradford. I realize that I've lost three of my four real friends. All that was left was Lucas. I hear the basketball team charging through the hallways. Now I've lost all of my friends. I give up and walk to my first hour class which I have with all four of them. I sit down in my normal spot and soon the class fills up with other students. Maya sits in the back with Missy, Zay and Lucas sit on the left side with the athletes, and Farkle sits in the front with the debate team. I sit alone for the first time ever. My father walks in and the room quiets down.

"Now before we get started I have a message for Riley Matthews." My father walks over to me and hands me note. I read and am shocked at what it says. My shock must be visible because my father asked me what was wrong.

"I have to go see the principal." I say. I stand up and walk out the door. The halls were silent and I could hear my own footsteps. Once I get to the office the principal greets me.

"Hello Riley." I sit down in a chair. "I have some great news."

"What is the good news?" I am now very interested.

"According to records, you have enough credits to graduate. You say the word and you could graduate tomorrow." Principal Martin says with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely! I would love to graduate. I have actually been accepted to Harvard." I have been accepted to several schools but Harvard is the one that I wanted to go to.

"That is great. So when would you like to graduate?" Principal Martin asks.

"As soon as possible." I simply say.

"Ok. We can schedule you for tomorrow. Does that work?" She asks me looking up from her computer.

"It works great. I'm going to go clean out my locker." I say standing up.

"Of course. We are all proud of you Miss Matthews." She says as she stands up and opens the door for me. When I walk out, the secretary gives me a hug and a small cupcake. I text my dad and tell him what's going on. He texts back in all caps saying he was so proud of me and stuff of that nature. I get to my locker and open it as the bell went off signaling the end of class. Soon the halls were filled with students and no one even notices me. I go to the gym because the cheer team got out of periods 2,3 and 4 to practice for the game tonight. I've been on the cheer team since 8th grade. The girls on that team are so supportive. Like my frie… ex-friends. I walk into the gym only to be tackled in a hug from my entire team.

"We heard you were leaving." Samantha says.

"Yeah I'm graduating tomorrow." I reply.

"Well then tonight we are going to celebrate at the game." Jenkins squeals.

"Ok but for now let's practice." I throw my stuff onto the bleachers and we start to stretch.

"By the way we will be performing with the team during half-time." Abby says as we all work on flexibility.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"What wrong? You love performing with the guys, especially Lucas." Samantha asks as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just say, I'm not really on speaking terms with him or any of my other friends." I say. I can feel the tears rimming my eyes.

"What happened?" Samantha takes me over to the bleachers and we both sit down and start talking.

"Well it started with Maya not showing up to take me to school this morning, then Farkle completely ignored me, then I heard Zay talking to this group of people saying that he wondered why he was ever friends with me in middle school, and now Lucas won't even look at me." I explain. Now I'm on the verge of tears. Samantha hugs me the same way Maya did when we were in middle school.

"Everything will work out. Don't worry. Come on, the guys are going to be here any minute." Samantha holds out her hand and we walk to the center of the gym and talk with the rest of the girls while we wait for the guys to show up. After about ten minutes, the guys show up with their coach.

"You girls know what to do?" Coach Stone asks my team. We all nod as a reply. We continue to work on our part of the routine when Maya, Farkle, Zay, and Missy walk into the gym and sit on the bleachers. I stiffen and Samantha notices. She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I mouth 'Thanks' to her and she mouths 'Anytime' back to me. We finish our part of the routine and we decide to take a break, then everyone breaks into small groups and start their own conversations. I am talking to Samantha and Katie when I see, out of the corner of my eye, Lucas and Maya kissing. That drove me to tears and Samantha takes to the locker room so that way I can get myself together before we start practice again.

"I don't know why this is affecting me so much." I say in a trembling voice.

"Maybe it's because you still like Lucas and seeing your former best friend and your crush kiss. It will get to you." Samantha says as she hugs me. "We can stay in here if you want."

"No. I'm good. Let's go." We walk out of the locker room and back to the gym. The next three hours were complete hell. After practice was over Samantha and I went to get some coffee because the teams got an early release.

"You know I'm really proud of you for getting into Harvard." Samantha says as we still in our usual spot in the cafe'.

"Thanks Sammy." I say as I take a sip of my coffee.

"For real Riles. It's not everyday this kind of thing happens. Just do me a favor." Samantha says.

"Anything." I am now a little worried that she gonna say something like 'You should fix your relationship with your friends.'

"Don't forget your team here and come visit us when you can." Samantha says with tears in her eyes. I am touched and now I have tears in my eyes. I nod and we both stand up and hug each other. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." We grab our coffees and walk out of the cafe' to run right into the people I was trying to avoid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Too much stuff to do and not enough time to do it. I want to thank you guys for the support and if you have any ideas for other stories and any ideas of what I can do with this one leave a review and I will try to do as much as I can. Love all of ya 3**

Riley's P.O.V.

After Samantha and I grab our coffees, we walk out of the cafe' and run into the very people I was trying to avoid. Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Missy, and two people I don't know were sitting on the patio. They all stop their conversations to stare at me with disgust. Samantha puts her hand on my shoulder and we walk away from the patio and we head toward the mall.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Samantha asks me as she flips through a rack of clearance items.

"Why would I? They obviously don't care about me." I say as I look at the shoes.

"You don't know that." Samantha tries to convince me.

"Actually I do." I sit down and try on a pair of knee high combat boots.

"Those are really cute." Samantha comments as she walks over to me with her arms full of clothes.

"Samantha, do have enough money to pay for all of that?" I ask her as I unlace the boots.

"All clearance items. All of this together will be about fifty bucks." Samantha says as she hands me the clothes.

"Why are you giving me these clothes." I ask her.

"These are for you. A little going away present from me." Samantha says as she pushes me toward the dressing rooms.

"You really don't have to…" I try to protest

"Nonsense. This is my treat." Samantha says smiling.

"Fine." After that the same routine happened in every clothing store we went to. By the time I got home, I had about two dozen shopping bags in my hand. Samantha was staying with me because we carpool to the games and plus we can talk.

"You girls sure made quite a haul today." My mom said as she closed her computer.

"I hope you don't mind Mrs. Matthews, but I bought Riley all of this stuff. It was all on sale." Samantha says as she sits on the couch.

"You really didn't have to Samantha. How much do we owe you?" My mom grabs her purse and digs for her wallet.

"It was my treat since Riley is graduating early and leaving all of us for Harvard." Samantha answers.

"So that's what your father was freaking out about." My mom puts down her purse and walks over to hug me. "Honey, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." I say as I sit next to Samantha.

"Well I'm going to get some food for dinner and I suppose you girls are going out tonight after the game." My mom states as she walks over to the coat rack and grabs her jacket.

"Yep and don't worry. I have money and I'm buying my own food." I playfully glare at Samantha, who looks away whistling and smirking. "By the way, the game starts at 7 so Sammy and I are going to be leaving at about 6." Samantha and I stand up and start to walk toward my room.

"Ok. Good Luck sweetie!" My mom yells as she leaves. Samantha and I have the apartment to ourselves for the next few hours. Dad is still at school supervising detention, Auggie is at school for soccer practice and mom is probably going to get sidetracked and start shopping for clothes. When Samantha opened my door, she saw a lot of my old clothes in a bag labeled 'donate'.

"Now I'm happy I bought you those new clothes." Samantha lays on my bed and looks at her phone. "We are going to Zippy's for pizza after the game. Apparently word has spread, to the basketball team, about you leaving and they want to celebrate with us. Katie just texted me about it." I internally groan.

"Yeah, fine." I say as I put my hair up in a high ponytail.

"You sure because we can tell them it's strictly an all girls celebration." Samantha says sitting up.

"It's fine. I'm okay with it." I sit down next to her.

"Okay. I'll tell Katie." Samantha texts Katie then she puts her phone on the bed. " I have a question."

"Ok." I respond.

"Do have a dorm?" Samantha asks me.

"Yeah and here's something I found out that I'm really happy about. I get my own room for the entire time I'm there." Samantha laughs.

"That sounds amazing. What are you going there for?" I haven't told anyone about what I'm going into.

"You will laugh when I tell you." I say laying down.

"I promise I won't laugh." She says.

"Ok, I'm going in for criminal justice." I state as I look at the clock.

"That's great." After that we talk about various topics ranging from when I found out about Harvard to Samantha's crush. When we look at the clock we realize we have to be at school in about forty-five minutes.

"Hey Riles, can I use your straightener?" Sammy asks me as we get changed and get ourselves ready.

"Sammy, you don't have to ask and you know you don't." I say as I redo my hair because it had gotten messed up because Sammy threw a pillow at me when I said that she should talk to her crush tonight, because he's on the basketball team.

"Just making sure because it's rude to just use something without asking." Sammy says from my bathroom. We finally get to school at 5:55 and we realize we have some time so we go into the gym and watch the junior varsity game. The rest of the team showed up a few minutes after we did and they joined us in the gym.

"Girls, time for a pep talk." Coach Fara calls into the locker room. Before any game starts both coach Stone and coach Fara give the basketball team and the cheer squad a pep talk and they give us these pep talks together.

"Glad you could join us, ladies." Coach Stone greets us as we walk into the locker room. "All right, boys, focus because this game is against our biggest rivals and plus this is for the last spot in the championship. We wanna keep them out of the championship. Now let's have Coach Fara say a few words to her girls." Coach Stone finishes. Coach Fara laughs as she moves from her position on the wall.

"Girls, I know it has been an emotional day for all of us. We need to put that aside for right now because there are some gymnastics scouts here and we want to show them what we got, but after the game you can have any emotion you want and boys, make this a good game because it's the last one for our co-captain miss Riley Matthews. Riley, everyone on this team is so proud of you and we will miss you." Coach Fara starts to tear up. All the girls start to cry and the team has a huge group hug. I can hear some of the guys mumble, but coach sends them a stern look and they all shut up.

"All right, let's get out there and kick some butt." Coach says. Everyone cheers and we all head to the gym. The entire cheer squad links arms, once we are out of the locker room, and we walk to the gym together. I'm really going to miss my girls. Some of the guys I'll miss but others not so much. The game was a nail biter, but we ended up winning in overtime. Most of the team went to Zippy's pizza to celebrate the win. I sat with Sammy and Katie while Lucas sat with Maya, Farkle, Missy, and Zay.

"You okay, Riley?" Katie asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say shaking my head and trying to shake the feeling of being abandoned.

"Pizza's here." Sammy says as our waiter puts the pizza in front of us. After that we just talked and laughed. I almost forgot my ex-friends were staring at me.

"Why are they staring at you?" Katie whispers to me.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care." I whisper back. We stay at Zippy's till about 10:30, then the employees were basically chasing us out with brooms. The team decided to have a sleepover at my house as a last party with just the team before I go. We did blind make-overs, we watched scary movies, we played truth or dare. Basically we were a stereotypical cheer squad.

"Anyone else notice that we are being a total cliche?" Samantha says. All of the girls pause for moment, then we all burst out laughing. At about midnight there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kathy asks grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I don't know." I open the door and inwardly scream and shout. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask my ex-friends that currently stand in my door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: REVIEW!**

Riley's P.O.V.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I lean against the doorway.

"We heard you were having a party and so we decided to crash it but now that we're here, I remembered no one likes you." Maya says as Lucas puts an arm around her shoulders and that whole group starts to laugh.

"We do." Katie says as she stands next to me.

"And this is why I'm glad I'm graduating early. I can't stand you people." I stare them dead in the eyes and there is a look of shock on their faces. "Now if you don't mind. I would like to spend time with me real friends, the ones that aren't sluts." I slam the door shut and lock it.

"Wow. Could they be any more rude?" Samantha asks as I sit down next to her.

"I won't have to deal with that anymore. I'm starting at Harvard after winter break." I grab a blanket and wrap myself up in it. "I'm actually going for a campus tour in a few days." All of the girls look at me with sad faces.

"So that's why all of your stuff has been organized in stuff you're donating." Samantha says.

"Yeah. I'm also going to meet my roommate and I'm really nervous." I turn my attention back to the movie.

"Relax. Everyone loves you." Alex says as she nudges my leg.

"I hope you're right." I lay my head on the pillow.

*time skip*

"I am so nervous." I say as I get off the plane and enter the airport.

"Relax, honey. You'll be fine." My mom says as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go." My dad ushers us to the rental car. We drive for about an hour before we arrive at the campus. We pull up to the main hall and get out of the car. I walk to the back of the car and grab the stuff I wanted to bring so that way I could decorate my part of my dorm. Basically everything I own has something to do with music, so I have music note pillows and blankets, music lamps, and things of that nature. I just close the trunk of the car and turn around to meet a woman that looks about twenty-five or so.

"Hello. Welcome to Harvard. I'm Susan, one of the guidance counselors here. What your name, sweetie?" The woman asks me.

"Riley Matthews. I have an early admission and I'm majoring in criminal justice and minoring in robotics." Susan looks at her list.

"Ah. Right here. Well, we are very glad you could join us here. Your roommate actually has the same major and minor as you. Follow me please." Susan starts to walk toward the main hall. "For our tour I will take you to your dorm, which has already been reserved, the crime lab, and the robotics lab. We actually have a few robotic prodigies that are arriving to start school after the winter break." We walk into the main building and stop at the front office. She talks to the secretary and she hands her a file.

"How much is the tuition?" My dad asks as he looks around.

"Well considering she is joining us through early admissions, and that she's a prodigy. It should be covered by the scholarship she applied for and got." Susan said. I could feel my parent staring at the back of my head. We continue to walk up the stairs and to an elevator. Once we reach the fifth floor, we all step out of the elevator.

"Now I have to go check on another student so I have to leave, but your room is room 514. I will be gone for a few minutes, so I'll be back to take you guys to the crime lab and the robotics lab." Susan walks back into the elevator and the doors close just as she turns around.

"How come you never told us you applied for the scholarship?" My father questions me as we walk down the hall.

"It was a long shot and I didn't want to get your hopes up." I answer as I look for room 514. I finally see 514 in gold on the beautiful dark wood door. I look at my parents and they nod at me. I open the door and enter the room. Half of the room was decorated with blues and greens. Blue and green pillows, blankets, lamps, beads hanging by the closet.

"I like her color scheme." I say as I put my stuff on the empty bed. I walk over to the window and look at the snow falling outside.

"Well we are going to go check out the area. We'll be back soon." My parents walk out of the room. I continue to watch the snow fall.

"Hey." I turn around to see a girl with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a green and silver long sleeve shirt with black leggings and a pair a black converse. "You must be Riley." I nod and she smiles. She walks over to me and holds out her hand. "I'm Kelly. I'm your roommate."

"Hey. I just want to say I love your color scheme." I say gesturing to her side of the room.

"Thanks. It's so cool that my roommate has the same major and minor as me. What are the odds?" She says laughing.

"So you're a prodigy too?" I ask her as I walk over to my bed and sit down.

"Yeah. My parents are pulling the 'oh we're so proud of you' thing." Kelly says as she sits next to me on my bed. "What about you? Why did you decide to transfer here early?"

"I was planning on just waiting but something happened and now I want to be as far away from my old life as possible." I say and we both start laughing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" She asks.

"Well the people I thought were my friends started talking behind my back and saying stuff like they wondered why they were ever friends with me and then I had a sleepover with some girls on my cheer team and they show up saying that they heard I was having a party and that they wanted to crash it but they realized that no one likes me and stuff like that. So I want out." I explain and Kelly's eyes widen.

"Wow. What bitches." We both start laughing. "Well you won't have to worry about me doing that to you. Consider me your new best friend here."

"I really do need a friend here." I say. Kelly jumps off the bed.

"Well I'm your girl." She gestures to herself. She sits back on the bed and we start talking about various topics. I found out that Kelly has a younger brother named David, she loved animals, hiking, and music, she plays golf and before she graduated she was bullied by her friends because they were angry that she was leaving.

"I see you girls have already gotten to know each other." Susan says as she walks in the room. "We can go see those labs now." Kelly and I nod and we get off the bed and follow Susan. We walk out of the building and walk into a building farther away.

"Now this is our robotics lab where you will most likely to spend a lot of your freetime. We only have three other prodigies joining us which is actually the lowest it's been in years." Susan explains as she shakes the snow off of her jacket.

"Are any of them girls?" Kelly asks brushing some snow out of her hair.

"Sadly no but you girls should know that these boys are very smart and I must say they are very kind." Susan opens the door and we walk into the lab.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I say as I look around the lab. Suddenly the power went out and Kelly clings to my arm.

"Sorry. That scared me." Kelly says as she releases my arm. The lights come back on and I notice nail marks on my arm. I send a playful look at Kelly. She just smiles and looks somewhere else.

"You need to be declawed." I rub my arm.

"Sorry guys. That was me." A voice says from behind us. Kelly and I turn around and may I say, I like what I saw. A teenage boy runs up to us. He has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black button-up with blue jeans, black converse, and he put a black baseball hat on.

"Having troubles again?" Susan asks the boy.

"Yeah. I'm starting to have my doubts." The boy answers.

"Girls this is Dylan Marks. Dylan this is Riley Matthews and Kelly Stith." Susan introduces. "They are also prodigies that are minoring in robotics." Dylan kept his eyes on me and wouldn't look anywhere else.

"Cool. Well welcome to the lab. Warning, be prepared for the power to be going out a lot while I'm around." Dylan laughs. Dylan holds out his hand for Kelly and I to shake.

"What are you working on anyway?" I ask him as I shake his hand.

"A new eco-friendly, rechargeable battery that only requires a small amount of energy to charge itself, but it hasn't been working." Dylan explains. I look down and notice he is still holding my hand. He quickly pulls his hand away and rubs the back of his neck. I can see the blush creeping up on his face.

"What kind of battery are you trying to use?" I ask him

"Earth battery. Why?" He asks as he leans against the wall.

"You know lithium air battery would charge twice as fast without using as much energy." I smile at him.

"I guess I'll have to give it a try. Maybe we could get together and you could help me." He is trying to ask me out but I only just met him. We can be friends first.

"Sure why not." I say.

"Well, girls, let's get to the crime lab." Susan says pushing the door open.

"See ya later." Dylan says and he walks away. Once we get outside, Kelly starts squealing. I cover my ears to try to save my eardrums from bursting.

"Mind explaining the ear damage?" I ask her when she stops squealing.

"He totally likes you." She was about to squeal again but I block it by covering her mouth.

"Even if he does. I just met him. Let's be friends first and see how that goes. I'll let you know if anything happens as long as you don't try to push me into a relationship. Deal?" I hold out my hand for her to shake. She looks at my hand then my face. She smiles and shakes my hand.

"Deal. No pushed relationships…" She says.

"Thank you." I say as we continue walking.

"...Yet" She runs a little bit ahead of me laughing. I just roll my eyes at her. Something tells me I'm going to love my life here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Review!**

Still Riley's P.O.V.

After the campus tour, Kelly and I exchanged number so that way we could talk about other things. When I get off the plane, I'm tackled into a hug by Samantha.

"We'll go get the car." My dad says as he and my mom walk toward the door.

"How was the campus?" She asks as she takes my carry-on and we start to walk

"It was really cool. I found out my roommate is a prodigy, like me, and she is majoring and minoring in the same things as me." I say as we reach the front of the airport. "So what has happened since I left?"

"Well Farkle asked me if it was true about you graduating early and when I said it was, he tried to apologize but I told him it was too late and everything was final." Samantha answers as we get into the car. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I take it out and was greeted by a text from a number I didn't recognize.

' _Hey Riley. It's Dylan. Hope you don't mind, I asked Kelly for your number so that way I could keep you updated on the progress of my project'_ I smile at the text.

' _Hey Dylan. I don't mind at all. I actually thought about giving you my number, but I remembered that I thought about it on the plane.'_ I quickly text back.

' _LOL! When are you coming back? I have some other projects I could use your help on.'_ I'm excited because I'm going back to New York for about two weeks then it's Harvard's winter break and I'm going back to finish decorating my dorm and getting used to the layout of the campus, plus Kelly is doing the same thing.

' _About two weeks. Can you manage to not burn down the lab in that time?'_ I joke.

' _I'll do my best.'_ I laugh at him. I put my phone back in my pocket and Samantha and I talk about random things until we reach my apartment. We dropped Samantha off at her house and then we drove back to our apartment. When we reach the apartment, I walk into my room, lay on the bed and close my eyes. I drift off to sleep and I wake up to the sound of knocking at my door. I stand up and open the door.

"What are you doing here, Farkle?" I ask as I turn around and sit on my bed as I try to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"I came to apologize." He says as he cautiously steps into my room and closes the door. He's acting like the floor is going to crumble underneath him if he makes a wrong move.

"I don't care. You made your point. None of you want to be friends with me and that is perfectly fine with me." I say as I cross my legs.

"That was a mistake. Missy told me that you thought I was a nerd that no one would ever love and that I would never amount to anything and that I would die alone." He states as he sits on a chair in the corner of my room.

"Yeah it was a mistake. It was my mistake for thinking that nothing would ever change and it was my mistake for trying to keep this group together when obviously you guys couldn't wait to get away from me." I stand up and walk to my desk and look at my phone. I notice that there is a text from Kelly.

' _Hey Riles. Is it ok if I put a popcorn machine in the dorm?'_ I laugh at the text and send a quick reply.

' _Only if it's ok if I put a cotton candy machine in the room.'_ I lock my phone and look at Farkle.

"We really don't want you to leave." Farkle says as he stands up.

"We?" Farkle never finished because the door opens and Zay, Maya, and Lucas walk into my room.

"Yes. We." Zay says.

"So let me get this straight. You guys decided to believe Missy and be completely evil to me and now you want to be friends again?" I question as I walk to the other side of the room.

"We screwed up big time." Lucas says as he takes a step toward. To respond I take a step backward.

"What about the kiss I saw?" I question as I look at Maya.

"That was real. Ranger Rick and I have liked each other for a while now. We thought…"

"No you weren't thinking! Instead of coming to talk to me, you all resorted to a childish and immature method! Now I don't feel bad at all about leaving. There is nothing left for me here. Now get out of my room." I completely explode and let out a lot of feelings. They rush out of my room and I slam the door after them. I spend the next few hours going through the rest of the stuff in my room. I am completely in a zone until I hear a tap on the window. I look up to them standing at the window. I stand up, walk over to my desk and grab a picture of all of us together. I hold the picture up for them to see then I rip it in half and in half again. I throw the picture in the trash can and stare at them. I can see tears brimming Maya's eyes but I don't feel bad about it. My phone buzzes again. I look at the text from Kelly.

' _I swear we are the same person. What if I get us some massage chairs too.'_

' _I would love you. Why not a different TV too because the one in the dorm is way too small.'_

' _Yes please'_ I close the curtains I don't look back and I don't feel bad.

Timeskip to when Riley goes back to Harvard.

I could not be happier about being back at school. After what happened back in New York, I really need to spend time away from all of them.

"Riley!" Kelly screams as I enter the dorm.

"Kelly, it's only been two weeks." I say as she hugs me.

"I know but still." She grabs one of my bags and throws it on my bed.

"Oh. I almost forgot." I walk back into the hall and I re-enter with a large box.

"Is that the cotton candy machine?" She asks her face lighting up.

"Yep and…" I drag a second large box. "Our new TV." Kelly squeals and hugs me again. After spending a few hours putting the room together, we lay down on our beds.

"What a day." Kelly states as she grabs a blanket and wraps herself in it.

"Yeah, and it's still break. What do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask as I sit up.

"Why don't we go to the mall and check it out." Kelly says as she sits up, still wrapped in her blanket.

"Sure. Movie night?" I stand up and walk over to the popcorn machine that Kelly put in the room.

"Absolutely." She jumps off the bed. "By the way, the massage chairs are coming sometime in the next two or three days." I just stare at Kelly.

"Kell, I was kidding about the massage chairs." She laughs.

"I wasn't. My parents will buys us anything we want for the dorm." I stare at her in amazement.

"Your parents agreed to buying you two massage chairs? What did you say they were for?" I question her as the popcorn starts to pop.

"I told them it's a way for relax I get stressed." She explains as she walks over to her closet and grabs a sweatshirt.

"Good job." I say as I shovel some popcorn into a bowl.

"Something tells me that this is going to be the best time of my life." Kelly says as she throws herself onto the couch and turns on netflix.

"I agree." I sit down on the other side of the couch and we start to talk about what we want to watch.

*Timeskip to a year later* No one's P.O.V.

"Good morning, students." Cory says as he puts his briefcase on the desk. "I won't be here the next few days because I'm going to visit my daughter at school. So you'll have a sub for about a week."

"You're going to visit Riley?" Maya asks as she looks at Cory.

"Yes. She invited us because there is a big showcase, displaying the students' projects and Riley has something that is being shown." Cory answers as he pulls out his lesson planner.

"Can we come with you?" Farkle questions stand up.

"Why?" Farkle, Zay, Lucas, and Maya as share uneasy looks. "If it's ok with your parents, it's ok with me."

"Ok we'll ask tonight and let you know tomorrow." Farkle sits down and they carry on with class.

*Timeskip to when they visit Riley* Still no one's P.O.V.

"I can't wait to see Riley again." Topanga says as they get closer to the campus.

"So you haven't seen her in over a year?" Lucas asks from the back of the van.

"Yep. Every time she's on break, she's gone on a vacation with some friends from school." Cory answers as he drives up the the main hall. They all get out of the car and look around in awe.

"Riley is so lucky to go to school here." Auggie says as he stretches his arms.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Zay asks.

"Riley said that she's sending Susan to come and get us." Topanga replies as she looks at her phone.

"You must be the guests coming to visit young Riley Matthews." Susan says as she walks down the steps toward them.

"Yes. Where is she?" Cory asks as he shakes hands with Susan.

"She is in the robotics lab but she said it was fine if you came to the lab to see what she's been doing." Susan says. "Follow me." They follow her to a large white building. She pulls out a keycard and swipes it through the card reader. They walk through another set of doors and then they are in the lab. "Riley has been doing amazing things here. Everyone in this lab loves her. Her best friend, her boyfriend…" Susan gets cut off by Cory.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Cory screams into the lab.

"Yes. Right now they are taking a little break from building. Why don't you come and meet the other students." Susan walks into the lab, dodging the various projects around her.

"I guess the invisibility serum I asked Alex for isn't possible either." A boy with short blond hair says.

"Nope. Just stop." Riley replies rolling her eyes.

"Riley, there are some people here to visit you." Susan says. Riley turns around and smiles.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Riley says as she hugs her parents.

"Well I have to go. You guys know the rules. Bye." Susan leaves and suddenly Cory is firing off questions about Riley's boyfriend.

"What is this about a boyfriend?" Cory asks. Riley's face turns beet red.

"Mom didn't tell you?" Riley asks rather embarrassed. Cory turns to look at Topanga.

"You knew?" He shouts.

"This seems strangely familiar and yes, I did know." Topanga answers. "Riley, who are your friends."

"Oh right. This is Kelly, Alex, Dylan, Joey, and Trevor." Riley points at each of her friends. Alex was a well built, African American male. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a green shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black converse. Joey was a tall, skinny blond haired boy. He was wearing a red t-shirt with khaki short and tennis shoes. Kelly was wearing a black t-shirt with an American Horror Stories quote on it, black jeans and white converse. Dylan was wearing a black blazer with a white button down underneath, dark jeans and his classic black converse and black baseball hat. Trevor had black hair and was wearing a navy sweatshirt with a red t-shirt, light blue jeans and his red high top converse. Dylan and Trevor are actually brothers, but Trevor is two years younger than Dylan. Riley was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black flower pattern, black leggings and black converse.

"Hey." Kelly waves.

"Hi." Dylan states.

"Hey." Alex and Joey say at the same time then they glare at each other. Trevor just waves.

"Now which one is your boyfriend?" Cory questions, looking each boy up and down.

"I'm going to let you guess and Kelly don't tell him." Riley says looking at Kelly who just smirks at her. Cory looks at each of the boys intensely. Then he points to Trevor.

"This one."

"Are you sure?" Riley asks.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Cory minorly freaks out.

"No it's not him." Riley says leaning against the workbench that happens to be there. Dylan casually walks over and stands next to Riley. Topanga mouths 'Him?' Riley nods in response. Cory, not noticing anything, looks again. He doesn't notice that Dylan is next to Riley. He points to Joey.

"Him?"

"Nope." Topanga starts to laugh. Cory hears it and turns around. She stops laughing and pretends to be looking around. Cory turns his attention back to the boys. He points to Alex.

"Him?"

"Wrong again." Riley responds. By this time everyone is laughing.

"That only leaves one person, Cory." Topanga says through her laughter.

"You." He says pointing at Dylan, who now has his arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Me." Dylan says back.

"Dad, please don't do something stupid." Riley says as Cory comes closer to the couple.

"I approve." Cory turns around and walks back over to Topanga and Auggie.

"Well that's a first." Riley whispers to Dylan. He starts to laugh.

"I had a feeling he would approve of me because, come on, look at me." He whispers back. Riley responds by playfully elbowing him in the stomach.

"Riley!" Auggie screams as he runs over and gives her a hug.

"Hey Auggie." Riley responds and returns the hug.

"I hope you don't mind, we brought some other guests." Cory says as he makes a motion for the guests to come over. Farkle, Zay, Lucas, and Maya all walk over and stand in a line.

"I don't care. I stopped caring a long time ago." Riley responds coldly.

"Wait! Are these the people who…" Kelly starts to ask but is cut off by Riley nodding. "You people have got some nerve…" Kelly is being held back by Alex, Joey, and Trevor.

"Kell, give it a rest. I've stopped caring and so should you." Kelly finally calms down and walks to the other side of Riley.

"Look Riley…" Farkle starts to say. Suddenly the bell goes off.

"Back to work." Kelly says. They all walk toward their own station except for Dylan and Riley.

"Aren't you two going back to work?" Cory asks.

"No because they're working on stuff for the showcase and Dylan and I are done with our project." Riley says as she jumps onto the counter of the workbench.

"So you two worked together?" Topanga asks.

"Yep. Your daughter is amazing. She really knows what she's doing." Dylan compliments. Maya looks at Lucas' face and notices the angry look.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispers.

"I don't like him." Lucas whispers back.

"Well it's not yours or my choice. Riley is obviously happy with him and plus she's done with us." Maya whispers.

"I'm going to get my girl back. No matter what I have to do." Lucas says back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! What is Lucas going to do? Oh wait, I already know. Anyway don't forget to review.**

Riley's P.O.V.

Kelly convinced me to get my hair dyed. She has been begging me for three months to do something different with my look. So I agreed to getting my hair dyed and letting her do my makeup. Something tells me that I am actually going to like this new look. Maybe it's the new attitude. I am sitting in the lobby of this salon that is owned by Kelly's sister. My parents went back to the dorm to see what we did with the decorations.

"Hi girls." A woman says as she walks out to the lobby from the back of the salon.

"Hey Sarah. Riley this is my sister, Sarah, and Sarah this is my best friend, Riley." Kelly introduces us.

"Hello Riley. Any friend of my sister gets any kind of hair treatment you want." Sarah says as she leads us to a station.

"That's so sweet. How much would it be for a dye job?" I ask her as I sit in the chair.

"Well considering you are my little sister's best friend, it's on the house." Sarah explains as she pulls out a smock and puts it around my neck. "Now what are we going to do with this dye job?" She asks

"Riley saw this omber look in a magazine. It goes from brown to purple to blue." Kelly pulls out her phone and shows Sarah the picture.

"That will look great especially with your skin tone and hair color. Come on, let's get your hair washed and then we can color." Sarah leads me to the sink. An hour later I walk out of the salon with my newly colored hair and I feel like a new person.

"You look great. Now let's go back to the dorm so I can do your makeup." Kelly squeals as we continue to walk back toward the campus.

"Ok, but remember nothing to crazy because we are going out for dinner with my family." I say as we near the campus.

"So what's the deal with that one guy who was standing by that blonde girl?" I think about what the hell she's talking about. Then I remember that my ex-friends are also going out to eat with us.

"He was a guy I had a crush on but he ended up liking my ex-best friend and they kissed and they are still in love and they want to get married and have kids and…" I start to rant.

"Woah woah. So that's the Lucas that you rode on a white horse with. Wow and I thought I had lousy taste in guys." Kelly says.

"You do." I state playfully. Then I remember the time we rode on the white horse and the time I fell into his lap, twice, and the time we kissed. All I felt was hurt.

"Man, I am so stupid. I can't believe I didn't see what was right in front of me. They obviously liked each other and I was the one thing that stood in the way. I'm just glad they are out of my life." Kelly links arms with me and we walk into the dorm hall.

Lucas's P.O.V.

I was walking out of the dorms when I saw Riley and that one girl. I didn't want them to see me so I jumped over the railing and I hid in the bushes. I can barely hear the conversation, but as they get closer I can hear what they are saying.

"I'm just glad they are out of my life." I can't believe the person she has become. She is no longer the insecure, goofy, lovable girl that fell into my lap on the subway. Now she's a hot, confident, independent woman. It's clear that college has changed her. It's changed her in many ways, but I don't know if it's good or bad. I stand up from the bushes and dust myself off.

"Lucas, what happened to you?" Farkle asks has he runs down the steps.

"Ah Riley and her friend were coming and I didn't want a confrontation." I explain.

"So you decided to jump off a railing and possibly break something just to avoid talking to the girl you like." Farkle sums it up.

"Yeah, pretty much." Farkle just shakes his head.

"Come on. We are going to dinner." I climb out of the bush and we wait for the others to come out. After about five minutes, everyone walks out together. RIley and her friends walked ahead of the rest of us and she never looked back. Once we got to the pizza place, I tried to sit next to Riley but Dylan beat me to it and Kelly took the other side. After a few minutes we all had our drinks and we were waiting for our pizza. Riley was whispering with Kelly while Dylan talked with a different guy.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Dylan says as he stands up. Once he is out of earshot I stand up too.

"I'll be right back." I follow him into the bathroom.

"Hey you're Lucas, right?" Dylan asks.

"I'm going to say this once so listen closely. You don't deserve Riley. She doesn't belong here. She belongs in New York with her real friends and her family. You aren't her real friends." I say to him.

"Ok listen here, cowboy. You and your little groupies hurt her so bad. She told all of us how she trusted you guys and you let her down. We have been there when she's needed us. Where have you been? According to Riley, none of you even tried to contact her. What kind of friends are you?" After that Dylan just walk out of the bathroom. I was steaming.

Riley's P.O.V.

"Five bucks says that Dylan and Lucas are trying to kill each other in the bathroom." Kelly says to me. Honestly I won't be surprised if they did try to kill each other and frankly I don't care either. After they are gone, they are out of my life for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: People have been telling me not to have Dylan and Riley break up. I'm here to say that they most definitely aren't going to break up anytime soon. Also someone gave me a suggestion about Lucas trying to seduce Riley. It's a good idea and I'm probably going to use it. I would love it if you guys gave me more suggestions. REVIEW!**

Riley's P.O.V.

Once Dylan came back, he put his arm around me. I notice that he's acting a little… protective.

"What happened in the bathroom?" I whisper to him.

"Just put a cowboy in his place." He whispers back to me. I roll my eyes at him as Lucas came back and sat at the table. The rest of the night was uneventful. Everything was fine until the next morning. Kellie had gone to stay with her sister because she was going to be going to London for a few weeks and Kellie wouldn't see for a while, so they decided to have a sister sleepover. They invited me but I told them that it should just be the two of them. I wake up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. I groan and roll out of bed. I answer the door, not even bothering to check and see who it is.

"Hey Riley. Can we talk?" Farkle asks me. I silently nod and move so that way he could come in. He walks in and sits on my bed. Once he is on my bed, I walk over to my desk and text Kelly.

' _New York 911! Help me!'_ I text her

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him as I sit down next to him.

"What's going on with you?" Farkle asks me. I look at him in complete shock.

"With me? I've moved on with my life. I recommend you do the same. I'm not the same girl I was back in New York. I've stopped worrying about what others think of me. Being here has brought out a side of me that I never thought I could reach and to be honest I love this new me and if you or the others don't, then I don't care." I said to him as I stood up and went to my phone because I heard it vibrate on my desk. I saw it was a text from my other friend Ally.

' _Hey babe. I want you to hear a new song I wrote. Are you free?'_ I smile at the text from my other best friend.

' _Sure. I'll meet you in your dorm in 10 mins.'_ I quickly texted her back.

"None of us have been the same since you left. Lucas has become a bad boy, Maya has become even more of a rebel, and I have stopped doing Farkle time and debate. We are a mess without you. We need you back." Farkle says as he stands up from his spot on my bed.

"I've gotta go." I say as I grab my bag, throw my hair up into a messy bun, and grab my key. "So please leave." I look Farkle dead in the eye. He hangs his head and walks out the door and disappears down the hall. After he leaves I close and lock my door. As I turn around, I find myself pinned against the wall. I look into a familiar pair of green eyes. "Lucas? What the hell are you doing?" I ask him, my voice going from scared to pissed.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He slowly leans down to kiss me.

"Lucas back off!" When he didn't, my instincts kicked in. I kneed him in the gut and when he recovered slightly, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. While he was laying on the ground, I leaned down to him. "I'm not the same, weak girl you knew. Get used to it." And with that I walk to the elevator. Once I reached my friend Ally's dorm, I let out the breath I was holding in.

"Hey, Al!" I say into her room as I throw my stuff onto her chair and flop onto her bed.

"Hi!" She squeals as she jumps on me. We both start laughing. After I met Kelly, we met Ally and she was one of us in a matter of minutes. She's a bit shorter than me but she has more curves than me. She has dirty blonde hair with brown lowlights and chocolate brown eyes. Out of the three of us, Ally is the most innocent. When we first met I was more innocent, but after sharing a room with Kelly… I've heard things I will never be able to unhear. While Kelly and I are robotics and criminal justice, Ally is music and criminal justice. Ally is an amazing singer and she's all around a great person.

"Are you going to do this every time I come here?" I ask her.

"You are basically my sister, so yeah." We both start laughing.

" So let me hear this new song." I say.

"There is no new song. Kelly texted me and said that you were trapped in your dorm with someone from New York and that you need some help getting out of there." She says.

"I love you both." I say as I hug her.

"Movie night?" She asks as she picks up the remote for her TV.

"Sure… what do you wanna watch?" I ask her. There was silence for a few minutes, then we both look at each other.

"Harry Potter!" We both say at the same time. After watching three Harry Potter movies, we decided to call it a night.

"See you tomorrow, Ally." I say as I walk out of her room. On the walk back to my dorm, I saw a few of my other friends and I stopped to talk. Once I was outside my door, someone cleared their throat.

"Hey Riley. Can we talk?" the person asks.

"No." I get inside my room and slam the door. I could handle the first two conversations, but this one I know I couldn't. I hope I never have to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys… If you wanna read more of my stories, check out one of my new stories. It's called Cupid's Heart and it's for the movie** _ **Rise of the Guardians**_ **. I would love it if you guys would review on it. I love all of the support you guys have been giving me. Thanks for everything and enjoy.**

Riley's P.O.V

After the incidents with Lucas, Farkle, and the almost incident with Maya, Ally and I decided to spend some time at the mall.

"Are you ok?" Ally asks me as we sit down with our drinks at Starbucks.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Dylan and I have been working on a new project and it's hit a lot of dead ends. He's ready to give up on it, but you know me." I explain as I take a sip of my frappuccino.

"You aren't letting him off the hook, are you?" Ally asks me as she chuckles.

"Of course not." I respond and we both burst out laughing.

"Wanna continue our little shopping spree?" Ally asks as she finishes her drink.

"Sure." We stand up and walk to one of our favorite stores. As we look through the racks, I find a really cute dress for Ally. "Hey Al. I found a cute dress for you." I hold up a sparkly, purple, long-sleeved dress.

"That is really cute. I found something for you too." She holds up a sparkly, black, one-shoulder dress. We both find a few more items for each other, then we go to the dressing rooms. After we had our little fashion montage, we head back to our dorms.

"When's Kelly coming back?" Ally asks as we walk up the steps to the dorms.

"Later tonight. Why don't we all have dinner together?" I say as we reach the elevators

"Sure. Cheezy's Pizza?" Ally asks as we reach my floor.

"Sure. Meet me at my dorm at 6:30." I say as I exit the elevator.

"See ya then." I smile at her as I walk toward my room. Once I reach my room, I hang up all of my new clothes. After that's done, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and smile.

"Hey." I say to the person on the other line.

"Hey. I think I've had a breakthrough on our new project." Dylan says with excitement laced in his voice.

"I thought you were going to give up on this." I say as I tease him.

"Are you kidding me?! This is amazing." He says as he starts to sound like a child receiving a large lollipop. I can't help myself. I burst out laughing.

"Ok I'll be at the lab in 5 minutes." I say as I hang up and walk over to my closet and grab the leather jacket I stole from Dylan the first time we said 'I love you.' When I told my mom that, she said her and my dad had something similar except it was a denim jacket. After a slow walk over to the lab, I enter and am trapped in a huge bear hug and spun around.

"Is that my jacket?" Dylan asks me as he puts me back on the ground.

"Maybe." I say as I walk over to my station and put my hair up into a messy high ponytail. I put on my safety glasses and I begin messing around with some of my equipment. After about two minutes of peaceful work, Dylan wraps his arms around my waist as I'm working on programming a new computer chip.

"You know I've been looking everywhere for that?" He says into my hair.

"Yeah. And you point is…" I say as I type on my computer.

"I don't even know anymore." He says as it sounds like he starts to fall asleep.

"Go get some sleep, Dylan. You've been working all day and you're exhausted. I can handle clean up." I turn around and see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks as he gives me a look of worry. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes. I will be fine. This isn't the first time I've had to do clean up on my own." I say as I turn back to my computer.  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He gives me a peck on the lips and walks out of the lab. After he leaves, I spend a few hours working on some new computer programs. I don't notice how long I've been working until Ally texts me and asks me where I am.

' _Sorry I stayed late in the lab. I'll be there in five minutes.'_ I quickly text her and scramble to get over to my dorm.

"Hey Riley…" I hear someone from behind me.

"Hey Jessica." I say as a friend from my criminal justice class runs to catch up with me.

"What's up, sunshine." She asks as she links arms with me.

"Not much. Just meeting the girls for dinner. Wanna join us?" I ask her as we reach her dorms.

"Polite pass. My parents are in town so we are going to dinner." She says as she walks up the stairs.

"Ok. See you on Monday." I continue to walk toward my dorm. Suddenly I feel something pierce me through my chest. I am in complete shock as I look down at the hole in my chest. I get enough strength to scream before I hit the ground. I can faintly hear someone running toward me and shouting. My vision starts to black but I try my hardest to keep them open. I look and see Jessica standing over me.

"Riley, can you hear me?" She says. All I can do is groan. "Hey, stay with me sunshine. Help is on the way." I can hear sirens in the distance. All of a sudden it's chaos around me. People are rushing around me, but it becomes to much and my vision fully darkens. I begin to feel cold. So cold...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey snowflakes… If you wanna read more of my stories, check out one of my new stories. It's called Cupid's Heart and it's for the movie** _ **Rise of the Guardians**_ **. I would love it if you guys would review on it. I love all of the support you guys have been giving me. Thanks for everything and enjoy.**

No One's P.O.V.

As people rush around Riley, one of the MTs was asking Jessica some questions.

"Jessica, what happened?" Ally asks as she runs over to her classmate with Kelly, Dylan, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya following her. Jessica can barely answer because she is crying hysterically.

"She… and then… screaming…" Jessica says through her sobs.

"Where's Riley?" Cory asks as he looks around and notices that his daughter is missing. All Jessica could do is look at the mob of people circling around the body that's on the ground. Everyone in the group follows her gaze and stare in shock.

"Oh my God! Riley!" Ally screams and runs toward her best friend until she's stopped by an officer.

"Please ma'am, stay back." The officer tries to keep Ally calm, but that only riles her up.

"Please. She one of my best friends and I need to be with her." Ally begs as she sobs. The officer gives in and lets Ally through. She bolts over to Riley's body and kneels next to her. After a few minutes, the medics get ready to get her to the ambulance. Ally, Kelly, and Dylan ride in the ambulance with Riley while the others follow in the car. As they wheel Riley toward the OR, Ally runs next to her holding her hand, but once they reach the OR, Ally lets go of Riley's hand and watches her sadly. Everyone sits in the lobby in silence while waiting to see what was going to happen to Riley.

Dylan's P.O.V.

She's gotta be ok. She's gotta be. I can't live without her. She basically saved my life. When I first came to the school, I was depressed and contemplated suicide several times but when I met Riley, she gave me hope that life isn't all bad. If she doesn't make it through this, I'm never going to be able to live with myself… I love her.

Ally's P.O.V.

She's one of my best friends. I love her like a sister. We do pretty much everything together. I remember the first time we met. We were both late for our criminal justice class. We sat together and we clicked almost immediately. She is one of the most important people in my life and if she doesn't live, I don't think I could live without her in my life…

Kelly's P.O.V.

She's my best friend, sister, roommate, other half, any way you wanna slice it. Riley always makes me laugh, whether it's watching _American Horror Stories,_ working on our criminal justice homework at two in the morning, or just hanging out in the quad outside our dorm. She is the sweetest and most amazing person I've ever met. She keeps me sane when people annoy the hell out of me. I need her to be alright, because it she dies, I will literally go out of my freaking mind.

No One's P.O.V.

Everyone was waiting in the lobby, and all of them were in complete shock. They all sat in silence and it was very awkward because Riley's friends and boyfriend sat on one side while Riley's family and acquaintances sat on the other side.

Meanwhile in the Operating Room…

"We need suction." One of the doctors says as a nurse begins to suction some of the blood away so the doctor can work on removing the bullet from Riley's chest. "How's it getting up there, when she's bleeding down there?" The doctor asks as he wipes away some more blood. Suddenly the machine that is keeping track of her heart rate and blood pressure started going off. "She's crashing!"

"We need a crash cart!" A different doctor yells are he opens Riley's gown and a nurse gets the defibrillator ready. "Charging. Clear!" He presses the silver paddles onto Riley's chest and her body jolts with electricity, but she is still not breathing. "Clear!" The doctor does it again and still there is no change in her condition. "Clear!" They wait for a minute and they are about try a third time and the machine starts beeping.

"She's back." A nurse says as she monitors Riley's heart rate and blood pressure.

"Let's get back to work." The doctor says. "Suction." He says calmly.

*Time Skip*

No One's P.O.V.

They could hear the doctors yelling from the operating room. Topanga hears it and begins to sob loudly and Cory and Auggie try to comfort her. Maya cries on Farkle's shoulder and silent tears are running down Lucas' face. On the other side of the lobby, there was no silencing the cries. Kelly and Ally are holding onto each other and sobbing loudly, while Dylan bows his head.

After a few minutes, one of the doctor comes out and everyone notices that he's covered in Riley's blood. When he gets closer to them, everyone jumps to their feet.

"Well she lost a lot of blood and we did lose her…" At hearing this everyone burst out crying before the doctor could finish his sentence. "Woah… calm down. I wasn't finished. We did lose her for five minutes but we got her back and she's going to be fine. She can actually walk outta here in a few is a miracle because one centimeter to the left and the bullet would've torn straight through her heart. She's asleep right now but she'll be awake in the morning." The doctor says and everyone's expression go from fear and panic to joy and relief.

"Thank you." Topanga says and she turns around and hugs Cory and Auggie. Kelly, Ally and Dylan embrace each other and let out sighs of relief. Maya wipes a tear away and she hugs Farkle. The doctor smiles and walks back into the operating room to clean up.

*Time Skip*

Still No One's P.O.V.

"We're here to see Riley Matthews." Topanga says to the nurse behind the reception desk.

"Of course. She's in room 109. Just at the end of this hall." The nurse points to a hall on her right.

"Thank you." Topanga says as her, Cory, Auggie, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas follow her directions. When they got to her room, they saw that Ally, Kelly, and Dylan were already there. Kelly and Ally were sitting on the bed while Dylan was laying in the bed with Riley. Topanga smiles at the fact that their fingers are intertwined and Riley was completely calm.

"Hey guys." Riley says and she smiles at everyone.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Topanga asks as she walks up to the other side of Riley's bed.

"I feel like I just got shot." Riley chuckles but then stops.

"That joke wasn't funny the first time and it's still not funny." Dylan says as he plants a kiss on the side of Riley's head.

"Come on. You've gotta admit it was funny." Riley says as she snuggles into Dylan's chest. When that happens, Lucas storms out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Cory says as he follows Lucas.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What's up my little snowflakes? I love the fact that you guys like my story. This whole thing started because my younger cousin made me watch GMW with her for 3 days straight. I need to write because it's a good way to get out some emotions. Some girl was harassing me over social media a while back and she said some horrible things about me. I got really discouraged but then I realized that 'screw her. I'm awesome'. So thanks for the love and the support.**

Cory's P.O.V.

I try to catch up with Lucas, but the boy is fast. I should really join a gym. I finally find him looking out one of the hospital windows at the falling snow.

"I've really screwed up." Lucas tells me as I stand next to him.

"Yeah. I can honestly say you did." I tell him the truth.

"What can I do? She loves him and he loves her. I'm too late. I lost the one person who turned me into a good person." Lucas says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"You realized that you made a mistake, but this mistake can't be undone. Riley doesn't want to leave her life here and frankly I don't blame her." I say, looking Lucas in the eyes. Lucas looks at me with a look of pure shock.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks as he faces me.

"She was hurt and she needed someone. The people she would've normally gone to, decided to listen to someone that has a track record for lying, rather than listen to her side of everything. You all screwed up and now you have to deal with that yourselves." I say as I walk back to Riley's room. When I walk in, I notice that Dylan is still lying with her. I can't help but smile because this couple reminds me of something. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Riley waking up.

"What happened?" She asks, her voice full of sleepiness.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ally asks her taking her hand.

"Ally, what happened?" Riley asks. Ally, Kelly, and Dylan all share looks before Kelly takes a deep breath.

"You were shot. The doctor said that if the bullet entered into your chest another centimeter over, it would've ripped through your heart." Kelly says as a fresh tear runs down her cheek.

"Kelly, I'm fine. See I'm right here and I'm alive." Riley says. Kelly looks at her and smiles at her. I must have been crying a little because Riley looks at me and smiles. "I'm ok daddy." She says with a smile on her face. I smile back at her with a few tears running down my cheeks, I feel something grab my hand and look over to see Topanga put her head on my shoulder.

"Do Riley and Dylan remind you of anyone?" Topanga asks in a knowing voice.

"They sure do." I respond as I place a kiss on her forehead.

Riley's P.O.V.

I see my dad kiss my mom's forehead and I can't help but smile. They are the relationship I want to have with Dylan when we get married.

"How are you feeling, Riley?" My dad asks me.

"Good. I feel good." I respond as I snuggle closer to Dylan.

"Well that's good to hear. The doctor said that you'll be released tomorrow. So we are going to go back to the hotel and we'll see you tomorrow." My mom says as she comes over and kisses my forehead. Her, my dad, and Auggie all walk out of my room and down the hall. After everyone leaves, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

*Time Skip*

Still Riley's P.O.V.

Walking out of the hospital is the best feeling in the world. I have been cooped up in this hospital for three days and I have been looking forward to getting out of here since I got in. Getting back to school is another great feeling. Everyone in all of my classes give me gifts and cards and stuff like that. The demo went great and our project (Dylan and mine) won first place.

"You sure you're ok, sweetie?" My mom asks as my dad loads the taxi that's taking them back to the airport.

"I'm fine. I've got Dylan, Kelly, and Ally watching out for me." I say as I hug my mom for the last time for the next few months.

"Well I'm proud of you. Your project was amazing. No wonder all the departments want you to join them." Topanga says.

"Yeah, but I'm happy here." I say. Auggie comes over to me and hugs me.

"I love you, Riley." Auggie says.

"Love you too, Aug." I say as I ruffle his hair. He giggles and playfully pushes my hand away.

"See you soon, sweetie." My dad says as he hugs me.

"For sure." I say as I hug him back. He kisses the side of my head and they all get into the car. Maya, Lucas, and Farkle are already in the car. I watch the car pull off the campus and disappear down the road.

"Wanna watch Harry Potter?" Ally asks from the door to our dorm hall.

"Sure." I walk up the stairs and she links arms with me and puts her head on my shoulder.

*Time Skip* 10 years into the future.

"Matthews… Matthews." A voice pulls me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I ask as I look at the person who pulled me out of my trance.

"We're going to debrief. You coming?" My partner says from the door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." I walk out of my office and walk with my partner to our debriefing room.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks.

"How do you know I was thinking about something?" I ask in a joking manner.

"You have this look on your face when you think about something." He says trying to copy the look.

"Haha very funny. I was just thinking about that night I got shot when I was about 16." I explain to him, becoming serious. I run my left hand through my hair.

"Woah, woah. What's this?" My partner notices the ring on my ring finger.

"I've been wearing this thing for about a week and you just now noticed it?" I ask as we enter the debriefing room.

"Let's get started…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HELLO! My little snowflakes. We finally get to see it… Riley as a 26 year old. And we get to see her in her job. And what's with the ring? I'm slightly evil ;). By the way… I'm kind of basing Riley's job at the FBI off of the show Criminal Minds so if the characters start to sound a bit familiar, that's where I'm coming from. Anyway enjoy and review**

Still Riley's P.O.V.

My partner and I sit in our seats as one of our teammates starts to debrief us on the case.

"Ok so. Get ready for Texas. This is Jessica Ryans. Two nights ago she went missing from her car near Austin. Two weeks ago Kristin Withers went missing from the other side of Austin and her body turned up in a dumpster in the city. She was raped and stabbed several times as well as strangled." Melissa Jones explains as pictures of Kristin appear on the screen.

"Well he could be impatant that could count for the stabbing and the strangulation." My partner, David, says.

"But what about the rape? That isn't the sign of an impatant person. This guy is angry but this is overkill." I say back.

"Overkill means rage, and rage means personal connection. So there is a very good chance that he knows his victims." Our human computer, Steven, says.

"How long was the time between her abduction and her body being found?" I ask Melissa.

"About a week." She looks at the file in front of her.

"He's escalating." Steven says

"Well, let's get to Texas." We all get up from the table and go get our go bags ready. I'm not looking forward to going to Texas, for very obvious reasons, but a job is a job. I can't let my feelings about something like this get in the way of my job.

"You ready to go." David asks me from the door of my office.

"Yep." I grab my bag and we both head to the elevator. Once we get to the parking level we both head for a black SUV. "I'm driving…" I say as I grab the keys from him. I run to the car and jump into the driver's seat. He sends me a joking glare as he gets into the passenger seat. After 20 minutes of driving to the airstrip, we get on the plane and take off.

"When were you planning on telling us?" David asks as I read my book.

"Telling us what?" Melissa asks.

"Look at her finger." David says as he lifts my left hand to show everyone.

"Dylan proposed?" Steven asks, with excitement in his voice. Everyone is now staring at the ring on my finger

"Like a week ago." I say as I take my hand back.

"How's he doing by the way?" Katie Miller asks me.

"He's good. He can't stop talking about how much he loves his new job with NASA. It's all he'll talk about, but I don't mind because I was the same way with this job." I explain as I continue to read my book.

"He's at NASA now?" Steven asks.

"Yeah. He's in a new section of NASA but he can't say that much about it." I say. Then the Captain comes on and says that we are descending.

"Riley, you and David go to the morgue. Steven and Katie go to Jessica's house. Melissa and I will get set up at the police station." Alex Justice says. We all nod and wait to land. David and I get into a black SUV and head to the morgue. Upon arriving at the morgue, we are greeted by smoldering heat. It is pure relief to enter the air conditioned morgue.

"Hello." The doctor greets us when she sees us enter.

"I'm agent David Hense and this is agent Riley Matthews. We're with the FBI." David and I show her our badges and she nods and takes us to the body of Kristin.

"He held her for about a week. The marks on her wrists and ankles were made by nylon rope." The doctor says as she shows us the marks on her wrists.

"What about stomach content?" I ask as I read the file.

"She was starved. Both her stomach and intestines were completely empty." The doctor states. "She also had high levels of, say this ten times fast, Ethylenediaminetetraacetic." The doctor says in a slight joking matter.

"EDTA is chemical that is used to remove excess iron from the body. But it's also easy to get high on." I say as I look at the body. Strangely, she looks like me.

"Thank you." David says and the doctor walks away. "You ok, Riles." He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly my phone rings. It's Alex.

"Riley, you and David go to the last known location of Jessica." Alex says.

"Got it. Where is it?" I ask as David and I walk out of the morgue, toward our car.

"It's a bar called ' _The Wolf and Rose'_." Alex says from the other side phone.

"Got it. Thanks Alex." I say as I hang up. "Alex wants us to go to the last place Jessica was seen." I say as I buckle my seatbelt.

"And that is?" David asks as he starts the car. Yes, I let him drive sometimes.

"A bar called ' _The Wolf and Rose'_. It's on the other side of town." I say. We drive for a few minutes is complete silence. "What's been up with you?" David asks me, breaking the silence.

"With me?" I ask as I look at him.

"I've been watching you for the past few days and you seem out of it." David says.

"It's nothing. Just some trouble with my parents and their making me a bit worried." I respond. "But I'm ok…" I send him a reassuring smile. "... profile me again and you won't be." I add in a joking voice. We both laugh as we reach the bar. It was surprisingly crowded for it being noon. We enter the bar and the smell of alcohol hits me like a brick wall.

"Ok I'll go interview the bartender and you ask the citizens." David says.

"Nice try, desperado." I say as I walk over to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The woman says with a thick southern drawl.

"My name is Riley Matthews, I'm with the FBI." I say as I show her my badge.

"FBI? What'ch ya'll doing here?" She asks as she leans against the bar.

"We are looking into the disappearance and murder of two women. Does she look familiar to you?" I show her a picture of Kristin.

"Old Krissy. Yeah, she comes 'round all the time." She says as she looks at the picture.

"What do you mean by 'all the time'?" I ask her.

"Almost everyday. I'm Lauren. Krissy and I grew up together. She comes in when she's upset bout somethin' and that was quite often." She says.

"What would upset her?" I ask.

"The fact that she knew her husband was having multiple affairs, but she couldn't leave him." She says looking down. She looks like she's about to cry.

"What couldn't she leave him?" I question her. She doesn't answer but her body rakes with silent sobs. "If you don't want to talk about it here, would you be willing to come down to the police station and finish there." She looks at me with tears running down her face. She silently nods and walks around to the outside part of the bar. Once we got outside, David was waiting for us by the car. "Did you even ask anyone about anything?" I ask him.

"No. Those people in there are in pretty rough shape." David says. I roll my eyes.

"Can you take Lauren down to the station? I'll stay here and ask some of the locals if they know anything about Jessica or Kristin." I say. David gives me a questioning look but nods his head and leads Lauren to the car. I watch them drive away, then I re-enter the bar. I ask around to see what people know, and let me tell you it ain't much. I am just about to walk out of the bar when I see someone sitting in a booth by the door. They don't notice me until I sit down across from them.

"It's been a while…" He says. The voice sounds familiar but I can't place my finger on it.

"Do I know you?" I ask. The person lifts his head and removes his hat. "You've got to be kidding me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HELLO! My little snowflakes. Lots of new ideas have been flowing. So thanks for the support. Enjoy and review!**

Riley's P.O.V.

"You've got to be kidding me." I say.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Farkle says as he puts his hat on the table. I can see that he's really grown up.

"I wouldn't greet an old friend like that, but you and the others… absolutely. What are you doing in Texas anyway?" I ask as I lean back in the booth.

"Well Maya went to an art school and I expanded my father's company down here." He explains as he takes a sip of his drink.

"You and Maya?" I ask. I could honestly see it happening but I just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. We started dating senior year and have been together ever since. After we graduated college, we got married. We're actually going to celebrate our 4 year anniversary." Farkle explains.

"Well... congratulations." I say, not knowing what else to say.

"So what are you doing down here?" Farkle asks me.

"Here for work. Nothing too important." I say. Just as he was about to respond, my phone rings. I look at my phone and I realize it's David. "Sorry it's work. Goodbye Farkle." I say as I get up and start to walk away.

"See ya later, Riles." He then goes back on his phone. I shake off the weird feeling I got from hearing that name from him.

"You ok, Matthews?" David asks me as I climb into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say as we drive back to the field office.

"A body has been discovered and it matches Jessica's description." Alex says as David and I walk into the office.

"When?" David asks in shock as he sits down at the table.

"About twenty minutes ago." Alex says as he looks back at the board that has all of our pictures and maps on it.

"Damn…" David says as he puts his head in his hands.

"Is Lauren still here?" I ask Alex. Alex nods his head and motions to the other conference room. "You mind if I talk to her."

"Go ahead." I get up from the table and walk into the other room. "Lauren…" She lifts her head to acknowledge me. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions." She shakes her head and wipes her eyes with a tissue. "When was the last time you saw Jessica?"

"Last week Monday. She came in to the bar and she sat down in front of me. She said she wanted to forget everything that has happened to her."

"What has happened to her?" I ask as I hand her another box of tissues.

"Her husband would have multiple affairs. Jess knew about them and she wanted to leave but she couldn't." Lauren says as a new wave of tears comes through.

"Why couldn't she leave?" I ask.

"Because the first time she wanted to leave, the bastard tied her to a bed and raped her. After that, she got pregnant. She couldn't leave because he threatened to kill her children if she left." Lauren says as she keeps sobbing.

"Wait… you just said children. Has he done this before?" Lauren nods.

"Sick bastard does it to her almost every night. She's had six kids because of it."

"Why has noone reported it?"

"She didn't want anyone to know. She thought people would look at her and blame her for what was happening to her." Lauren says. I rub circles on her back and look out the window into the bullpen. I make eye contact with David and nod.

" Can you give me a name?" I ask.

"Jonathan."

"I'll be right back. Is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Water?" I ask.

"Can I get a water, please?" She asks.

"Absolutely." I walk out of that room, give her the water, and walk into the other room. "Ok so get this…" This causes everyone in the room to look at me. "Jessica's husband was having multiple affairs. When Jessica found out, she wanted to leave but he tied her to a bed and raped her. After that she brought that baby to terms."

"He got her pregnant." Alex say. I nod

"Several times. Everytime she threatened to leave. Now instead of raping her, he threatens to kill the children."

"Sounds like a guy we need to talk to. You got a name?" David asks me as he walks toward the door.

"Jonathan Ryans."

"Let's go." We get Jonathan's home address and ride over there. Once we get to the house, someone runs out of the back.

"David!" I yell as I run after the suspect. Once I catch up to him, I tackle him. I take out my handcuffs and cuff his hands behind his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" David says as we walk him to our car and throw him in. The ride back to the station I keep rubbing my wrist. "You ok?" David asks me.

"Yeah just landed on my wrist." I say as we pull into the station.

"That was fast." Steven says as we walk in and other officers take Jonathan to a holding cell and David goes to talk to Alex. "The body we found wasn't Jessica. It was a prostitute that died from a drug overdose." Steven explains. "What happened to your wrist?" I look down and I notice my wrist is completely swollen and bruised.

"He ran, I chased him down and tackled him. When I did, I landed on my wrist." I explain what happened.

"You should go get that checked out." Steven says.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Matthews." David says as he starts walking toward the door.

"Where we going?" I ask as I follow him out to the car.

"A veterinary clinic that Jessica visited because she found a stray dog." David says.

"Why is that relevant?" I ask.

"Because the owner of the clinic is an old friend of Jessica's and he said he would talk to us about how Jessica was before she met Jonathan but we need to pick him up because his car is in the shop." David explains. "You should really get that wrist checked out."

"Fine… later." I say.

"Nope. Right now." David pulls into the hospital parking lot. After I got my wrist checked out and a brace put on it. David and I drive over to the clinic. Once there, I stand outside the door not wanting to go in. "You ok?" David asks as he stands next to me.

"I don't know. Something about this just feels really off. I'm probably just imagining it. Let's go." David nods and opens the door to let me in.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asks.

"FBI. We are looking for the owner. He got into contact with us and he said he would be able to talk with us." David explained.

"Of course. Let me go and get him." She disappears behind the counter.

"So when's the wedding and more importantly am I a groomsman?" David asks, trying to fill the silence.

"No idea and probably simply because you and Dylan get along so well." I say. We both start laughing.

"Good because I have to be up there to see my partner get married. Remember when we first met in the academy." David says as he leans on the counter.

"Yeah. I took you down in hand to hand combat." I say as I remember the satisfaction of seeing him flat on his back.

"I found him." The woman says as she comes back. "He just got out of a meeting with a client. He'll be out in just a moment." Suddenly someone comes out from the back and my heart just stops…

 **A/N: You can all probably guess who it is, but it's not the person that'll surprise you. It'll be their reaction. What will the person say about Riley being in the FBI?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HELLO! My little snowflakes. Here's another chapter for you guys. Lots of new ideas have been flowing. So thanks for the support. Enjoy and review!**

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lucas Friar. What can I help you with?" Lucas says as he comes out from the back of the office.

"I'm David Reynolds, and this is my partner, Riley Matthews." When David said my name, Lucas looked at me in disbelief. Then he looked at me like I had just set his house on fire. "We are here to talk to you about Jessica Ryans." David answered.

"Of course. Please step into my office." Lucas moved out of the way. We walked behind the counter and into the back. Once we reached his office, I noticed that there was a picture from 8th grade of Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and myself. I can't believe he still has this. Especially because of the way he just looked at me. "So what do you want to know about Jessie?" Lucas asks as he sits down at his desk.

"How long have you known her?" David asks.

"Since I was seven years old. Her family and my family were very close friends, so we kind of grew up together." Lucas answered.

"Did you know about what her husband was doing to her?" I ask, bluntly.

"Easy Matthews." David tries to calm me down.

"Yes, I knew." Lucas said as he look down.

"And you didn't alert the police about what was happening?" I ask, getting angrier every minute I was sitting in front of him.

"I wanted to, but Jessica told me not to because the bastard threatened her kids." Lucas says standing up, matching, my anger.

"That is when you call social services and have them remove the kids and Jessica." I am now standing, and frankly I don't care if I seem like a bitch.

"I wanted to, but Jessica couldn't handle the fact that her kids would be taken away from her too. She wanted her family to stay together no matter what happened. She didn't abandon or destroy her family. But I could see why you would understand what sacrifice means." Lucas says. If it weren't for the fact that I was an agent, I would have slapped him.

"David, I need to get some air before I end up doing something that will cost me my job." I say as I walk out of the office and out of the clinic. I stand by the car and try to calm myself down. After fifteen minutes of waiting, I decided to do something slightly crazy. Just as I am walking in, David starts walking out.

"Riley, what are you doing?" David asks me.

"I just need to ask the doc a few questions of my own." I answer as I walk behind the counter and into the office. When I enter, Lucas' back is to me and he's looking out the window. "What the hell was that?" I say calmly as I walk over to him and spin his chair around to face me.

"What do you mean?" He asks playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. I invented that one remember." I say.

"Riley, why are you here?" Lucas asks me, looking right into my eyes.

"I'm here for work, you know that." I say, not fully understanding where he was going with this.

"Not that. Why are here in my office?" Lucas asks as he stood up from his chair and looks down at me. It's at this point that realize how grown up he looks. His face has become thinner and his jawline is much more defined. Also, his green eyes went from a jade color to an emerald color.

"I wanted to know why you acted the way you did, especially in front of my partner. That was out of line." I say as I take a small step away from him.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess it was the shock of seeing you again after ten years. Plus I think I still had some unresolved anger." I nod, then I realize what he said.

"Anger? Anger at who?" I say, offended.

"I was angry about how you left. It was a little selfish." Lucas says.

"Selfish? I was selfish for deciding to do something that would actually benefit myself, instead of someone else?" I ask, getting angry.

"Yes. You just said it. It benefited you. Did you ever think about how it would affect us?" Lucas says, now getting angry as well.

"Well think back. What was another reason I left? Oh yeah, you all decided to believe a slut instead of your so-called-friend. I did what was best for me. Just like I'm gonna do now." I say as I turn around and started walking away.

"Yeah, you do what you do best and leave." Lucas says with venom laced in his words.

"Ok, Lucas. I'll do what I do best and leave and you do what you do best." I say with fake sweetness in my voice.

"Which is…?" Lucas asks

"Being a dick." I say as I walk out of the office and into the lobby. I could Lucas calling me back but I just didn't care. Once I got outside, I noticed the worried look on David's face.

"You ok?" David asks me as we get into the car and begin driving back to the station.

"Yep. I'm fine. Just got an answer I was looking for." I say as I look out the window.

"Wanna share?" David asks.

"David, because I like you, I'm gonna spare you the details. Let's just say, it had something to do with my past life and I wasn't surprised by the answer I got." I say as I look out the window at the city that is rolling past me.

" Let me guess… That is the guy you had a thing for when you were a kid and now seeing him again has caused a lot of different emotions to come bubbling to the surface like a volcano." David says with a smug smirk on his face.

"Touche." I respond with a smile on my face as we pull up to the station, but we both realize that the parking lot is completely empty. "What the hell?" I say as we get out of the car and walk into the police station. When we enter, we see a person with their back to us and everyone had their weapons drawn. We draw our weapons and point them at the person.

"Turn around slowly." David says. When the person does, we see that the person has a bomb strapped to their chest.

"Sir, please but the bomb down and no one will have to get hurt." I say.

"My trunk…" The man says to me.

"Put it down." Steven says as he tries to reason with the person.

"My trunk…" That is the only thing to come out of the person's mouth before he pushes the detonator. Everyone ducks out the windows and David and I duck out the door. Just before a shit ton of glass gets blown at us.

"You ok?" David asks me as he helps me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm good." I say as I dust the glass off of me.

"Riley! David!" I hear Steven yell our names as he runs up to us.

"Who the hell was that?" David asks after Steven gives me a hug.

"No idea. He didn't give us a name. He just kept repeating the words 'My trunk.' Then… Well you know the rest. Did you guys get anything from the vet clinic?" Steven asks.

"Nothing but a giant headache and the urge to shoot something." I explain to him, running my fingers through my hair, trying to get rid of the rest of the glass that was stuck in my hair. I then take notice of the crowd that has gathered around the police station, or what was left of it. I scan the crowd and see five people I really didn't want to see. "Guys, can you give me a second." I ask. David looks to where I'm looking and nods.

"Sure thing." David answers as he motions for Steven to follow him. Steven gives him a confused look, and mouths 'I'll tell you later.' After they both walk away, I start walking toward the group of people.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I ask, getting really angry.

"We were driving by when we saw the explosion. So naturally we stopped." Farkle says as he wraps his arm around Maya.

"You really shouldn't be here." I say with a stern tone in my voice that surprises them all.

"We just wanted to see what was going on. Lucas called us and said that you were in town and thought we should come and see if you wanted to get some lunch." Zay says trying to calm me down.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's really… uh… thoughtful but I really can't because, I'm sure Lucas has already told you, I have a serial killer to catch before his body count goes up. So... Can't. Love to, but can't." I say as I shoot one last glare at Lucas before I turn around and begin searching for the rest of my team members.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HELLO! My little snowflakes. Lots of new ideas have been flowing. So thanks for the support. Enjoy and review!**

Riley's P.O.V.

"Well are you ok?" I could hear the worry in Dylan's voice on the other line.

"Yeah, I'm fine and so is everyone else. I got a pretty bad gash on my forehead and a large amount of glass in my hair, but I'm ok." I say as I gently touch the cut on my forehead and wince.

"So what actually happened?" Dylan says.

"David and I were coming back from following a lead and when we walked into the police station there was a suicide bomber in the middle of the station. All he would say is 'my trunk' and then bam. The police station ended up in smoke." I explain as I lean my hand against a desk of the office across the street from what's left of the police station. We all decided to get in touch with family to check in and let them know what's going on.

"I'm just glad you're ok. Anyway, I need to go because James and I have a presentation in a few minutes, but you'll catch this guy. You always do. Be safe and I love you." Dylan says. I smile at the fact that he is so comfortable with saying 'I love you'. When we first started dating, he got so awkward whenever I would say it to him and he would blush so hard.

"Yeah, I've gotta help Steven deliver the profile for this killer. Good luck on your presentation. I'll talk to you later and I love you too." I say as I hang up the phone and run my fingers through my hair. I wince as I pull out yet another piece of glass, but this piece is embedded in my scalp and I have to yank it out. I let out a little yelp as I feel a slight rip.

"You ok?" David asks as he comes and stands in front of me.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired. It's been a very long day." I say with a small smile on my face.

"I heard that." David says with a laugh. "How's Dylan?"

"He's great. He's got a presentation for the board at NASA and he's freaking out about it." I explain.

"You gotta tell that man to calm down." David says.

"I've been telling him that for ten years. Yet, he still hasn't listened to me." David laughs as Steven walks up to us.

"What's going on?" He asks in confusion.

"Nothing. Just Dylan being worried." I say as I smile. Steven nods and walks away at the sound of his name being called.

"What are you so smiley about? The police station was just blown apart and we still don't have any ideas on who this killer is." David asks me. I snap back to reality and smile.

"Can't I just be in a good mood? Even with all this shit going on around us?" I ask as I nudge him with my arm.

"No, because it's you. When it comes to times like this when we have no leads and you get stressed, you become dark Riley and you get really quiet and honestly you are scaring me right now. Why are you so happy? It's unnatural and I don't like. I mean, yes, you are usually a happy person but you are never this happy and you have never been this happy so there must be some kind of external event that is making you this happy. I know it can't be anything that's going on here so I'm curious. Why are you so happy?!" David goes off on a little rant.

"If I tell you why I'm happy, will you calm down?" I try to reason with the man who looks like he's about to explode. Oh, forget I just said that._.

"Yes." He says, completely calm.

"Well the reason I'm so happy is…" Suddenly Alex comes and tells us to join the others. I smile and shrug as I walk over to the conference room.

"We are not done talking about this." David yells as he follows me.

"What aren't you guys done talking about?" Steven asks as we both sit down at the large table in the center of the room.

"Nothing." I say.

"Is it just me or does she seem happier?" David asks, hoping to get some backup. The guy looks like his head is about to go up in flames. Again, with the dark humor. I apologize. _.

"David, she's always like this. She's no different today than she was yesterday, last week, or last year." Melissa tries to calm he down, but she and I both know that's a lost cause.

"You know, for once I agree with David." Steven says.

"Thank you. Wait what do you mean 'for once'? We've agree on more than just this. Right?" David tries to save himself.

"No." Alex says without lifting his head from the file he was looking at.

"Guys, would you relax? I'm fine. I am just in a good mood spiral. David the only reason you think I'm happier is because you've seen me at time when I am literally two steps away from shooting someone, and that feeling is quite often so to see me on the opposite end of the spectrum is odd for you and you don't know how to react to that." I profile him with a smile on my face.

"Did she just profile me?" David leans over and asks Steven.

"Yes and she did a very good job of it. She's right. We've all seen her at different emotional points so of course we all see her a little differently." I smile at him and silently thank him for saving me from further interrogation.

"Well actually there is something that has me a little excited." I decide to say, without thinking of the consequences.

"I knew it!" David yells as he stands up from his chair.

"David, shut up. Riley what's wrong." Melissa says.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm pregnant." I say.


End file.
